


Many Happy Beginnings

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Series: 𝕊𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕥 𝕍𝕒𝕝𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕟 𝕕𝕦 ℂ𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕗 ℕ𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕞𝕖 •𝟚𝟘𝟙𝟡 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Charles is a Teacher, Français | French, Kid Fic, M/M, erik is a teacher
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: Charles prépare sa première rentrée sans savoir qu'une amitié extraordinaire va naître grâce à son plan de classe.  [Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName 2019]





	Many Happy Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du défi de la Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName qui consistait à produire un écrit entre 100 et 500 mots à destination d'un.e autre membre du Collectif. Celui-ci est pour toi, Mun.

Charles était venu vérifier si tout était en ordre dans sa classe.

Il avait rencontré individuellement tous les enfants quelques semaines auparavant.

Les petits fauteuils installés à côté des étagères et d'un tabouret pour lui, les gommettes pour les évaluations, les 60 feutres aussi colorés qu'un char un jour de Pride, les tables, les blouses pour les ateliers de peinture, les stylos...

C'est bien pour cette raison que son collègue, le trouva debout sur son bureau, en train de s'assurer si les réglages de la lentille du vidéo-projecteur convenaient.

Se sentant observé, Charles finit par redescendre de son perchoir sous les rires d'Erik, ses joues légèrement rosées.

Parce qu'il fallait bien dire que lorsqu'il avait rencontré l'autre homme aux quatre réunions de préparation, il lui avait plu d'emblée.

Grand, du moins plus que Charles, des yeux verts impossibles, une poignée de main franche. Erik était en charge des 7-8 ans quand lui s'occupait des 6-7 ans, ils auraient souvent à se voir.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de Charles et totalement dans l'intérêt de leurs jeunes élèves, bien entendu. La directrice de l'école, Miss Frost, avait bien insisté sur la collaboration entre les enseignants, pas vrai ?

Charles essaya de reprendre contenance et proposa à son collègue de lui faire un thé. Erik s'attendait à moitié à le voir sortir tout un panoplie comprenant un passe-thé, des tasses en porcelaine, une théière en argent, du thé en feuilles mais il n'en était rien. Une bouilloire, deux mugs, du thé en sachet. Erik nota tout de même qu'il s'agissait d'Earl Grey, que Charles buvait avec du lait et un peu de sucre.

Ils discutèrent un long moment et ne virent ni la nuit venir ni même leur thé refroidir. Déjà dix-huit heures... le gardien n'allait pas tarder à fermer l'école, il fallait qu'ils sortent rapidement. Erik suggéra à son jeune collègue de venir dîner chez lui, ce serait plus simple, en tout bien tout honneur, bien entendu. Il passa dans sa salle et récupéra ses affaires avant de fermer la porte.

Charles eut un dernier regard pour sa propre salle, encore un peu anxieux quant au lendemain mais Erik l'avait bien rassuré.

Lendemain qui arriva rapidement, les enfants entrant dans la classe et s'asseyant côte à côte en suivant les instructions des enseignants.

Charles fit son petit discours de rentrée soigneusement préparé, bégaya un peu, mais les enfants ne remarquèrent rien. Il se sentit surtout rougir quand son collègue passa devant la porte vitrée de sa salle avec un petit sourire entendu et un clin d’œil.

C'est ainsi que par les hasards du plan de classe un petit blond un peu joufflu se retrouva à côté d'un petit brun bouclé aux grands yeux gris.

« John... »

« Sherlock Holmes, enchanté.... Tu veux qu'on aille voir la fourmilière à la récréation ? »

« Enchanté, comme Merlin ? » demanda le petit John.

Sherlock ne comprit pas mais il sourit. 


End file.
